


How Hogwarts Gained a Motto

by RatherOblivious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot, Time Travel, Triwizard Tournament, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherOblivious/pseuds/RatherOblivious
Summary: The mission to guard Harry Potter and his friends during the Triwizard Tournament was going fine until Naruto's sealwork messed up.





	How Hogwarts Gained a Motto

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my Ironfic entry from last year. It's erm well words? Honestly though I'm pretty fond of it because it was the first bit of fanfic I'd written in almost a decade.

     The crowd for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament was in an uproar. Just a moment before they were waiting in anticipation for the first champion to emerge from the tent on the fire of a cannon when something above the highest stand had erupted in an oddly orange explosion obscuring the field inside. When the smoke cleared it revealed an area just as undamaged as before and to all observations unchanged. However to the select few that had been informed of the _shinobi_ guards that Dumbledore had hired to protect Harry Potter and his friends from what was worried to be an even more dangerous school year than the previous three before it there was a stir of worry and unease. Just few scant moments before the two masked _ANBU_ , only identified by the animals adorning the stylized masks they wore, Otter and Badger, had paused in their patrol as if in expectation. Seconds later some form of runelike circle had appeared glowing beneath their feet to be followed seconds later by the portkeys it had been insisted in their contract they always carry exploded engulfing the arena completely. Hundreds of years in the past the two ninja, unaware of the chaos left in their wake, stood frozen in front of a shining and more importantly grumpy now awakened dragon.

"Godric if we get out of this alive you're sleeping by yourself for the foreseeable future."

       A tall man with almost green tinted skin hissed at the shorter, stocky redhead standing in front of him sword raised as if it would do anything to protect the two from dragon fire. The otter masked ninja turned to take in the two men that had been mostly unnoticed before the spectacle of an angry dragon. Turning her head to nod at her companion, her short hair bobbing from the movement, she disappeared to the men's eyes in a blur of movement to quick to follow. Tossing back her long pale blonde ponytail Badger followed up behind her moments later. Hidden in a crevice overlooking the cave they now found themselves in a plan was struck in silence. In another series of movements to quick to follow Badger grabbed the two men by the hoods of their traveling cloaks and jerked them towards the daylight visible far behind them. Otter calmly walked towards the dragon adjusting her studded fingerless gloves as it drew in air to breath fire. It roared throwing back its massive golden head, a glow of potential flames visible in the bottom of its throat, ready to incinerate the seemingly defenseless woman before it. Seconds before it could finish it's fiery intention the pink haired woman  leapt into the air and slammed her fist into the dark stone beneath them, sending cracks meters deep and the raging dragon to the floor.

"SHANNARRO!"

       Smoke billowed out of the cave entrance doing nothing to quell the nervousness overtaking the two men, Badger remained visibly unaffected if slightly impatient, though for what Salazar and Godric didn't know. Silent as the graves they sometimes put people in Otter emerged through the smoke, not even a strand of bubblegum pink hair out of place from her battle, if you could even call it that, with a furious dragon.

"Took you long enough Forehead,"

     Badger said with an audible smirk.

"Well obviously I had to wait for you to get the civilians out of the way Pig,"

      Otter replied, the warmth in her voice making it clear this was a rehash of familiar teasing. The men they had just saved remained silent as if in the hope that if they didn't move they could somehow sneak away from the two unknowns who had just fought an angry mother dragon and won, not even acting as if was a challenge afterwards. This caution was abandoned as strange markings appeared, glowing softly orange around the women and across their visible skin, before flaring red so brightly the two men had to close and cover their eyes as they dove out of the way. When they opened them the masked figures were nowhere to be seen, Faintly the Black haired man spoke what would become the motto for the school the two and their dearest friends were building near the very land the dragon was nesting beneath.

"And that dearest, is why you never wake a sleeping dragon."


End file.
